We just met!
by sillylillyfromneptune
Summary: It's where Josef Kostan and Veronica Mars meet. When she's on her first case. Sorry that it's short
1. Chapter 1

Veronica Mars walked into the office of Josef Kostan. "Please wait here; Mr Kostan will be here for you in a minute." The receptionist said. Veronica sat in a leather armchair thinking of what her questions were when she was to ask them to the owner of Kostan Industries. _This is going to be a_ _really long day _veronica thought. Josef walked into the room a phone at his ear and facing his back to Veronica. "No, I am not; repeat; not going to give half of the savings to him... Well I don't know who did it but whoever did I will personally rip their heart for you... I'm still not going to give some of _my_ money to Wellington." Josef complained on the phone. Veronica noticed that the voice was strangely familiar. When Josef turned around to give her the "one more sec" finger; Veronica was in the biggest state of shock. _THIS GUY LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE LOGAN! _Veronica screamed in her head.

"No you listen, I would be caught dead if I gave my money to Wellington and all he does with his money is waste it on weed. That is his weed money if he takes it." Josef complained.

Veronica just sat on the leather armchair staring at the Logan look-alike. But it couldn't have been Logan. The fashion sense is wrong: Logan has that surfer boy look and Josef... Well Josef has that business man look, which Veronica finds much more attractive. Finally Josef hung up and looked towards Veronica. He sighs and looks up at the ceiling for a minute or 2. At last he speaks.

"Sorry for what you had to hear, it's a very big business deal."

"No worries."

"We should get right to the point now." Josef suggested.

"Yes we should."

"Miss Mars?"

"That's right Mr Kostan."

"Please, call me Josef."

"Wow, that's such an honour, Josef."

Josef grinned. Veronica's heart started to beat faster. Josef put on a smirk.

"Ok, during the robbery where were you and your business lawyers?"

"I was right here counting the money that's in the hedge fund. But when I was, I got a disturbing call saying that 330, 000 dollars was taken out of the hedge fund but whoever did it they just stole charity and bankruptcy money." Josef explained.

"Do you know who could've had the time, opportunity and could have the access into hedge fund?"

"I've got a lot of _people_ in my head who would of had the time, opportunity and access."

"Well thanks for your help in this case."

"No problem I help the FBI anyway I can."

Josef gave Veronica a grin and she grinned back and before you know it she headed out the door before he saw her blush. Josef sat in his desk thinking about little Veronica Mars, FBI agent and a cute blonde. Somehow Josef thought he should get to know her more. But without her knowing about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica went straight home after she gave all the information to the FBI that she got from Josef. Still stunned by the resemblance between Josef and Logan she knew she had to lie down and think. _How could that be possible? Or it could be Logan just playing a prank... But no way in the universe that he could pull it off Logan is such a bad actor... And Josef is kind of cute I mean with the business man look and how he just gets to the point instead of chatting around... Maybe..._ And then Veronica shook her head and smiled to herself. Veronica took her coat and walked out of the apartment. She walked down the street and just inhaled the air. Veronica thought about a lot of things; like how she was going to talk to Mr. Kostan from now on and how she was going to do all her work around him. And then Veronica wanted to get it over and done with. She waved her hand for a taxi and told the address. Josef was still in his office working but also waiting for Mick to come over. He was drinking a cup of blood and typing at the same time.

"Hello?" Veronica called.

Josef dropped his cup and the blood left a big stain on the floor. He acted calm but on the inside he was annoyed.

"Who is it?"

"It's Veronica Mars."

Josef grinned. But he knew he couldn't eat her.

"Come in."

"Sorry that this is a surprise to you."

"No don't worry about it, so why are you here at such a late time?"

"Uh I just wanted to see how you were doing with helping out in the case. Figured out who done it yet?" Veronica had trouble speaking to him so this was probably going to be a _long_ talk.

"Isn't that your job?" Josef asked grinning. By the looks of things he seems to like "Ms. Mars". Or likes toying around with her.

Veronica felt like she was going to blush all over. "Yes but we also need help from the people who are involved in the case."

"Well to tell you the truth: I really don't want to be involved in this case. But I guess these things happen to you for a reason."

_He understands the world so well, like he's been going through the changes_. Veronica thought.

"You seem to know the world so well, how is that possible?"

"You seem so fascinated by what I know and what I do. I like you Veronica you understand me." He said still grinning. Veronica looked down at her watch and realised how late it was.

"Oh my god, I better be getting home. Well thanks for the talk."

'I'll drive you."

"No you've done enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll just take a taxi."

"Okay it's your choice."

Veronica smiled at him and then grabbed her bag. Josef still grinning was starting to have this feeling. This strange feeling that felt like someone was gripping his stomach. But of course he ignored it.

"Get home safe." Josef said with his regular trance-like smile.

Veronica walked out of the building and got a taxi real fast. She was tired and wanted to go home, but that look Josef gave her made her stay up all night.

Meanwhile Josef was still in his office, but it wasn't the work that was keeping him there and it wasn't the blood stain he had to get rid of. It was the presence of her. Of Veronica. And it looks like he was going to be for a while. Veronica looked up Josef Kostan on her computer. Apparently he's been known for a ladies' man. Veronica rolled her eyes. 'Of course he had to be a ladies' man' Veronica thought. It was getting late and Veronica was starting to fall asleep. But as they say... The night is young.


End file.
